Gotta go
by LostInWonderland14
Summary: It was midnight and she had to go, even if she didn't want to. Even if it broke her heart in the process, she couldn't stay. [AU] [One-shot]


**A/N:** Hi! This is my first time writing a fic and it's probably far from being good, but I wanted to give it a try. I don't have a beta so any grammar mistakes or stupid things you may read are all mine.

* * *

**Warnings:** semi-explicit sex/lemon/smut/whatever-you-wanna-call-it, infidelity, kind of a medieval au without magic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, unfortunately. The _shitty_ plot is mine.

**Based on the song_ Gotta go_ by _ChungHa._**

* * *

**Gotta go**

* * *

Hermione knew it was him even before he entered the room. The sun had already left the sky to let the moon shine bright between the stars.

"We will part past midnight," she said.

"I know. The parents told me this afternoon." Draco came to his view looking at her with a mix of affection, love, and nostalgy.

It was difficult for both of them to say goodbye. Hermione had arrived with his husband weeks ago in the lands of the Malfoys, they were guests in the kingdom for the ball that had had place two days ago. Draco Malfoy, the Crown Prince, had thought that she was stunning since the first time he saw Hermione. She had been captivated by Draco as well, but she was already married and that kind of thoughts for another man that wasn't his husband was a sin. Even if she couldn't help but think in those grey eyes.

"We knew that this would come to an end sooner or later," she mused with a sad tone. "Even as beautiful as it had been."

Draco nodded, but the bitter feeling in his chest didn't go away. That weeks with Hermione had been amazing. She was smart, full of charms and had a witty reply to every single thing he could say. They had so many things in common, and it hurt to know that it was impossible for them to be together. Not when she was married. Not when he was engaged.

"Don't talk like it has already ended," Draco replied. "We can be together until midnight."

Hermione looked at him in the eyes and smiled, then she took a step back an undid the knots of her dress letting it fell freely to the floor, and Draco was graced once more with the sight of her beautiful naked body.

"Then we should enjoy our time together," she said before she extended her arms.

Draco didn't hesitate to embrace her, holding her in his arms as he walked them to the bed. Their lips collide with lust and passion as they worked in getting Draco out of his clothes. Soon they were both naked, letting the moonlight reflect in their skin as the blonde inserted two fingers in her heat. Hermione's moan died in Draco's lips.

"You are perfect," he murmured as he pressed tender kisses in her skin.

"Draco," she pleaded, moaning at the feeling of the male hands running down her body. "Hurry up, I gotta go."

"We have time."

And it sounded _so real and true_ because when they were together it felt like they had an eternity. But they didn't.

The knew everything would come to an end when they started their affair in a night like this when both of them decided to stay in the palace and didn't attend the festivities of the town. They had run into each other by casualty and neither of them could stop themselves from embracing the other and connecting their lips, letting the lust and attraction pulled all the _'this is wrong'_ thoughts out of their minds.

It was meant to be a single night thing, but once they tasted the prohibited fruit that being together meant, they couldn't help but fall again and again on the lust and the need of each other's touch. They were addicts to the nights and the lust. To the loss of words when their bodies connected. To the _'this is wrong'_ that felt _so right_.

The moon was bright on her way to reach the top of the sky when Draco took out her fingers and entered her body. Broken moans, the sound of the sheets moving and sweet words were all that could be heard in that room. Sweat ran down their skin as they move together, letting their bodies say all the things they couldn't. Hermione's legs were wrapped around Draco's waist as he thrust into her body, the two of them were a moaning mess, trying to extend the pleasure 'till they couldn't hold it anymore.

With a strangled whine Hermione reached her climax, crying in satisfaction when Draco reached heaven too. They cuddled together in bed after he slipped out of her; Hermione resting his head on Draco's chest as he caressed her back with lazy fingers.

"The bells will be heard soon. The moon is almost at the top of the sky," she announced. "I have to go, Ron is probably searching for me."

"Stay a little longer," Draco whispered. "Is our last night together, I want to enjoy every single second of it."

Hermione was about to reply but decided not to. She just sighed and tried to get closer to Draco even though she was almost on top of him. When the bells ringed, announcing that it was already 12 o'clock, the Crown Prince was fast asleep and Hermione decided not to wake him up, making her way out of the bed quietly but before she could put a foot out of the bed Draco reached for her.

"Stay," he pleaded, blinking tiredly. "Don't go."

"Draco, I have to," she said with a weak voice. "We both knew that this day would come. I gotta go."

"I want you to stay," he whispered. "I'm not ready to lose you."

Hermione felt the tears filling her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. Even if she wanted to stay with him in his arms.

"Draco, please... Don't make this harder than it already is."

"At least give me a goodbye kiss, one last kiss to remember you."

Hermione leaned closer and Draco shut his eyes waiting for the kiss, but it never came and when he opened up his eyes Hermione was out of bed. She cleaned her body with a soft towel and put her dress back on, everything in complete silence. His hazel eyes stopped in Draco, who still rested on the bed with pain reflected in his eyes.

"Hermione..."

"I can't," she said. Draco sighed.

"I wish we had met in other circumstances, Hermione," he murmured getting out of the bed. "In a world where we could be together."

Hermione didn't say anything for a second.

"I'm sorry, Draco, I really am," she finally said. "But I have to go."

He didn't say anything back. A part of Hermione wanted to say goodbye, but there was a lump in her throat that stopped her of saying anything, not even those three words that showed her feelings. Leaving the loved ones was something hard, and Hermione was too egoistic to pass through that. She didn't want to break her own heart saying goodbye, it was already painful knowing that she had tasted the flavor of true love, and now she had to let it go. Without a second look, Hermione opened up the door and walked away from that room.

It was midnight and she had to go, even if she didn't want to. Even if it broke her heart in the process, she couldn't stay.

When she arrived at the port Ron was already in the ship, a big smile in his face when he saw Hermione entering the caravel.

"Where were you, my darling? I tried searching for you but I couldn't find you," he said.

"I was in the library, you know I fell in love with our host's library."

"Any good book that you want me to get you?" he asked.

Hermione looked up to the castle when the ship started to move, relaxing a little bit at the sound of the slow waves that the caravel created.

"No, not really," she replied after a few seconds, smiling at her husband. "They were tragic love stories. You know I hate when the characters have to say goodbye to their lover."

Ron smiled at her. "We are lucky that we won't have to face such a terrible destiny." He placed a soft kiss on her lips.

She didn't say anything, she just let him hug her as they watched the Malfoy's kingdom getting lost in the distance. And Hermione knew that her heart was left behind as well, next to Draco, in that room where only the moon had been the witness of their love.

* * *

_I know we're both thinking the same thing,_

_but I can't be any more honest past this point_

_Gotta go, gotta go, 12 o'clock_

* * *

**A/N:** So this was all. I hope you had like it, and don't forget to leave a review with your honest opinion :)

XOXO,

L.


End file.
